


娱乐圈

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530





	娱乐圈

“那个前辈不是据说人品很好的吗，怎么会做出这种事？”

“唉”经纪人轻叹了口气，“你要懂得，人品好是指你不对别人耍心机，对人温柔善良，但如果别人对你耍心机，你受了伤害，可还是无怨无悔的原谅他，对他如初，这不是人品好，这是圣母。”

看着面前的艺人似懂非懂的样子，经纪人揉了揉他的头“你还是个新人，要学的还多着呢。”

艺人大概是家世很厉害的，没人敢惹，但他自身一点争强好胜的想法都没有，出道几年都不温不火，演过几个还算火的电视剧配角，剩下的都是不知名网剧主角或男二，有个女朋友叫静静在国外读博，常年异地恋，有粉丝后援会和一些小粉丝，人气不高脸长的在娱乐圈也是普通，顶多就是个比路人好看点的脸，但性格比较好，从来不收粉丝礼物，但是要是写信寄到公司是可以的，他跟粉丝说我也不靠这个活着，你们也别把我当成大明星或者男朋友来追，我就是一普通人，顶多就是公司单位有摄像头而已，你们就去过自己的生活就好。了解他的粉丝都知道他有女朋友，圈外人，也都祝福他们，毕竟人家一出道就说了，不靠这个活着粉丝也别把他当男朋友。进娱乐圈后每天最开心的事就是跟经纪人一起吃瓜。本文大概就是以一个旁观者的身份吃瓜的故事。


End file.
